The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a closing valve for a container, and a container, for a fluid, such as a liquid, e.g. beer or soft drinks under pressure.
WO 00/07902 relates to a closing valve for a container comprising a closing jacket connected therewith, which closing jacket is provided on the inside with a narrowed and a widened portion, and a valve part movable in this closing jacket. This valve part has a closing element and a clamping element which is provided on at least the outside with a thickening which, when the passage through the closing jacket is sealed by the valve part, cooperates with the widened portion in the closing jacket. Furthermore, a head part movable in the closing jacket back and forth is provided, by means of which the valve part can be moved with respect to the closing jacket such that the passage therethrough can be released and/or closed, while when releasing the passage through the closing jacket, the thickening on the outside of the clamping element is brought into the narrowed portion of the closing jacket, as a result of which the clamping element reaches a position in which it is engaged by the head part.